getting a little labryinth
by Fae Dishon
Summary: Four years after Sarah's adventures in the labyrinth she's forgotten all about it, she thinks it was a bad dream. She is a college student now, a theater major and a library aide. however the new co director of the school play and temporary librarian is familiar to her. Jareth is back to claim what is his and prove that he is very real indeed.
1. The dream Begins

_The man that pace the throne room was ill tempered and unreasonable, his blonde hair stuck out over his head in a giant poof. "Dammit! She's coming, what to do, what to do? Aha, that's what I'll do" He said and stormed angrily from the room grabbing the toddler in striped pajamas from the arms of the nearest goblin._

 _Not long after She entered the castle, the first to ever get there in the time limit. She stopped and sent away her friends. Sarah wandered into the strangest looking room in the whole castle, there were staircases leading all over the place and some of them were upside down, she took one step into the room right into the waiting arms of the goblin king and..._

I woke up in shivers, the dream was getting more and more vivid ever since I'd fallen asleep babysitting my brother Toby a few years ago. I was convinced it was a dream, I mean come on, what kind of labyrinth features all the toys in your room? No, it was indeed just a dream. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was set to ring in three minutes. "Damn." I said rolling over.

Surely enough I had only just closed my eyes when my alarm went off in the form of my favorite song, Underground by David Bowie. I got up, and turned down the volume but left the song on as I got dressed and got ready for school. I ran a hand over my raven hair that was now short. How would he react if he saw me now?

His dreams were always the same. Always her. Her long black hair, her sharp green eyes, her horrible habit of biting her lips, her voice, and lastly the feel of her in his arms as they whirled across the floor of her imagination. He stood from his place on the throne and conjured a crystal. Jareth looked into it turning the sphere in his hand until he saw her, his precious thing. He saw his mark on her clear as day and was confident that no man had yet touched her. He spoke in a low voice to his Sarah, "Good morning, Sarah-mine. Sweet dreams?" The girl paused her morning routine for a moment, but then smiled and continued as she spoke aloud to a voice only she could hear. "Painfully sweet. How about you Fey?"

He chuckled to himself, she loved calling him that since he refused to tell her his real name. She had convinced herself that Jareth the Goblin King was just a dream, but she was mistaken. He smiled wider at the thought of the look on her face when she realized he was very real and very much intent on getting her.

"Same as always, nothing but you, Sarah-mine."

"Fey you are so sweet, too bad you're only in my head."

Jareth smiled to himself, "Have a nice day Sarah-mine." He vanished the crystal.


	2. Dreamers tales are faerie tales

I arrived at the college early that day to spent some time with my favorite faculty member , the campus librarian. I was the aide in the library for my first period, and I stuck around until lunch because my second period was a free one. I want to spend as much time with mrs. gold as I could this morning because she was about to go on maternity leave.

I slipped into the office, plop down on one of the couches and started reading. Apparently I had my ninja mode on because she jumped at the sight of me, that or I had something horrible on my face.

" God Sarah! don't sneak up on me like that." She said.

" I did knock." I said quoting nanny Mcfee. She shook her head, "You and your quotes." she said, " Oh by the way my replacement should be stopping by later to get a feel for how I run the place. I expect you to be a perfect lady for him, and not scare him half to death with your quotes, like the last ?"she smiled absently, " he is a very nice young man."

" I think I'll go reorder the books now."

Reordering books was a habit i'd gotten into in the past two months that I've been helping out here. It's basically alphabetizing the books that some people pull off the shelves and put back in the wrong place. I started playing with ideas as I began my daily work, I hated that was leaveing. She'd been working here for nearly as long as I've been alive, around nineteen and a half years. She and her husband Robert were old friend's of my fathers. Dad and Rob worked in the english department of fairchild university in the next town over.

But Izabelle Gold was ready to be done with students and late fees. She wanted to be home and raise her own kids, she already had a preschooler named gracie at home. Besides she knew I would be here to tend the library until I graduated, no matter what imbecile they assigned to the post. 'No' I told myself, 'Be positive'. The first bell of the day rang.

He only had to watch a few moments to know how she would react to him, well this version of him he was about to show her. In fact, he decided, this would be altogether far too much fun. He smiled a devious smile and slowly approached her. She was messing about with the books on the shelf, as he got closer though he realized that she was alphabetizing them. " Hello, you must be sarah." He said

I heard his voice, "Hello," It said, " You must be Sarah." I smiled to myself. " What game are you playing Fae. You know my name." I replied not realizing that I'd done it aloud.

" I do now. I believe the question is how do you know mine?" The man behind me said, I whipped around,and stared wide eyed at him. " Oh," I said quietly shocked, " I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud."

He smiled at me "Talking to one's self is the first sign of madness." he said. I looked at him, really looked at him this time. His hair was shoulder length and blonde the upper half of it tied back into a short ponytail. his eyes were a startlingly familiar shade of blue. however the pupil of his left eye was huge, only a sliver of his iris could be features were sharp and aristocratic. I supposed he was what most girls would call hot. But to me, he was another adversary in the verbal war I'd been fighting with every one of Mrs. Gold's replacements. I hadn't lost a battle yet.

He was looking at me funny, so I threw a quote at him on instinct, " We're all quite mad here you'll fit right in." He stood up straighter and his smile widened. " For I be a cat and no cat nowhere has ever given anyone a straight answer har har." he said quoting the last unicorn in response to my alice in wonderland. 'Oh yes' I thought 'this is going to be fun'.


	3. The stars dream too

Mrs gold came out of her office. "Oh Professor Godfell, I see you've met our most devoted Library Aide." She gave me a look and pulled her long brown hair over her shoulder, "I hope Ms. Williams hasn't been giving you any trouble."

"Of course not, Mrs. Gold. In fact we were engaging in a merry war of sorts. I take it she likes quotes." He said smiling brilliantly at Mrs. Gold. His voice was so like fae's, but his body reminded me of someone else entirely. Someone I'd rather not think about. Just the suggestion of the King in the way he stood, the way he smiled, in his eyes.

"Are you quite alright Sarah?" Mrs. Gold asked startling me out of my thoughts.

"I just have a headache is all." I told her rubbing my forehead, and it was true the nightmares plus this new Professor/Librarian was too much for me to handle this morning.

"Go lie down Sarah, honestly you're white as a sheet." She looked at Godfell "I'll show him how to order the books. Go, I'll wake you within the hour." She pushed me into the office. I laid down on the old overstuffed couch and slept.

He watched her go with a broad smile on his face, 'Too easy.' He thought to himself, plots taking shape in his mind. 'There is no way you can lose this time. Not with such a reaction, no way you can lose.' It was better than he'd hoped.

 _The archways were floating and shadows surrounded her. He was nowhere in sight but she could hear his voice, "I ask for so little. Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

" _NO!" She yelled into the maze of arches and stairs. "I told you once before Jareth, you have no power over me!"_

" _Don't I just?" He laughed and it echoed around her like a great hollow bell, " We'll just have to remedy that won't we my peach?" And she was falling again, the world falling down all around her._

I startled awake breathing hard, Mrs. gold had a hand on my shoulder as if she had been shaking me awake. "I don't feel so well Sarah. Would you be a dear and go help the professor finish up so I can sit down a bit?" She asked. I told her I would and let her take my place on the couch.

The two of them had gotten as far as the S shelves in the hour that I'd been out.

"How now spirit? " He said as he spotted me, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ open in his hand. "Wither wander you?"

"Over hill over dale. Thorough bush thorough brier, over park over pale," I stretched and yawned, "Through flood through fire. I do wander everywhere"

He smiled at me "Seems you have it memorized." I looked at him, wide awake eyes glittering with joy at doing what I loved.

"All that and more. I'm a theatre major. I also love quotes and that," I said snatching for the book, " is one of his most quotable works."

He snapped the book closed, and flashed me a smile. "Seems we'll be working rather closely this semester then Miss Willems."

I looked up at him, "What do you mean, sir?" I asked.

"Are you going to be in the theatre production this semester?"

"yes,"

He shuffled his feet and his smile turned sly, "Well, I'm co-directing it,"

"Of course you are, I won't have a free moment from you this semester will I?"

"I don't think so, Miss Willems."

We finished the books in relative silence from that point on, and I didn't say another word to him until my lunch break started.

"Goodbye professor," I said stiffly as I exited the library.


	4. Dreaming up mans road

**_Disclaimer I own nothing... nothing...nothing tralala. sorry These are so short but honestly its best to eat an elephant in small pieces._** ^-^

The auditions for the semesters play were to be held that afternoon. I was positively dreading seeing him. Still I decided to do my best. Even if he stared me down the whole time. The play we were doing was an original composition. Called Fey, it was about a young fey courtier in the perilous courts of Avalon.

It had music in it but it was a bit serious to be called a musical, but a song was still required for the audition. I had decided to sing a song that I had heard only in a dream. An old dream, Honestly I was surprised that I remembered it.

The auditorium was full when I arrived. Most of the student actors sat in their groups. The classicals quoting shakespeare and the old greek tragedies, The 90's group with their ever increasing conflict on the superiority of webber and sondheim, and the modernists rapping along to Hamilton.

I sat by myself not really fitting in a group and pulled out my homework. One of the classes I was taking outside of my major was creative writing. A subject I was deeply interested in. The homework was always fun and challenging. In our last lesson we had discussed anti-heroes versus antagonists, our homework for this week was to write character profiles. One for the villain, and one for the Anti-hero. I was meaning to get to work on it, I began normally, gender ,age, height, hair color that sort of mundane physical stuff. I looked over my work and frowned.

male

Tall

Blonde wild hair

I pulled the paper out of my notebook and shoved it in my backpack. None-to-gently. This was ridiculous there is no way that the silly dream I'd had four years ago should be coming back to haunt me.

The director took the stage and cleared her throat.

"May I have your attention please, the auditions for Fey will begin shortly, I'd like to thank all of you for auditioning and I'd also like to introduce you to our co-director and author of this play. Professor Fey Godfell."

We all clapped then the judges took their seats and we began. Auditions here ran in order of the judges preference usually by gender, usually males first. I watched as gorgeous adonis types sang songs about heroism and victory, as small dark types sang sadness and defeat, and flamingly gay guys sing about love. Then the girls went, it was all hope and love and fear.

I was the last to go up on stage.

"Hello, My name is sarah williams and I will be singing walking man's road by America." I said and took a deep breath.

"Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn.

Dust demon, screaming, bring me an eagle to lead me on.

For in my heart I carry such a heavy load.

Here I am, on Man's Road.

Walking Man's Road." I sang and couldn't stop myself from looking straight at Professor godfell.

He smiled brilliantly at me, It made my insides squirm a little.

"I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down.

The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found.

It will be a long time till I find my abode.

Here I am, on Man's Road.

Walking man's Road." I looked away from his hypnotic eyes.

As I began the third verse I heard someone softly singing along with me, It was Fey.

"Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays.

The stars fade, the nightshade, closing makes the world afraid

It waits in silence for the sky to explode.

Here I am, on Man's Road

Walking man's Road."

I took a breath, "thank you" I said and departed the stage.

I made my way back to my seat, the room was silent and many pairs of eyes followed me as I sat down for the closing remarks.

The three judges mumbled together for a moment, then they made their way to the stage. An old man, and two young women, one with blond hair the other red. They all smiled.

"We have come to a unanimous decision on our leads, Sir garron and lady saris." The blond woman said.

"Sir garron will be played by Eric Lephanton, one of the foreign exchange students smiled. He was from france and was a quite queer mystery in himself.

"Our lady saris will be played by sarah williams." everyone clapped.

"We will be releasing the cast list by friday."

The assembly of students then dispersed many going to their part time jobs and families. My family was still in london. I walked silently back toward my apartment.


	5. A nightmare to a dream

_**I am so**_ _ **beyond**_ _ ****_ _ **thrilled that you guys are**_ _ **actually**_ _ ****_ _ **reading this, It makes me sooo Happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

The king entered the throne room, stepping out of the glitter mist created when he traveled. "Hoggle!"

The ugly little creature ran up to the king gasping for breath, "Yes your majesty."

"It's coming together," Jarthe summon a crystal and watched his Sarah make her way home. He plopped down on the throne and smiled at the beautiful young woman she had become, she was always meant to be his Bride. Only his bride could have survived and surpassed the labyrinth.

"How was your day Sarah-mine?" he asked her.

"Long Fey. Very long." She said trying not to stumble, she was so tired and confused.

"What's wrong precios thing?" SHe shuddered remembering that phrase from somewhere, someone had called her that. She just couldn't remember who.

"I keep having flashes of one of my old dreams Fae, and it scares me because that's the first dream I've had that I didn't really want to leave."

"What dream Sarah?"

"Well I was taken someplace magical and I was trying to find a castle and I wasn't getting anywhere until I heard someone say-"

"'Allo" A new voice spoke to her, one outside of her head. A man walked past with red scarf and a brown hat,

"Excuse me, Did you just say Hello?" she asked.

"No I said 'Allo but that's close enough." the man tipped his hat to Sarah, and she nodded to him, Jareth watched this exchange with a smile.

"'Ave a good evenin miss." The man said and continued to walk down the street as if nothing had happened.

"What is happening..." Sarah muttered and shuffled home as fast as she could.

"Are you alright Sarah." Fey asked her as she closed and locked her door, "I think I need some sleep, I might be imagining things."

"You, my sweet imagining things?" The voice scoffed, "Never."

Sarah rubbed her temples, "The imaginary voice in my head is being sarcastic. Oh God, I wish I could drink." She groaned

"Why don't you." Fey whispered in her ear.

"Because he's more active when I'm drunk, You know that Fey..."

Subtle laughter danced in her mind. Sarah pushed off the door and threw her bag on the couch. She shuffled to her room and slipped into her pajamas. Her bed called to her but she sat down and ate dinner, microwave popcorn, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a peach just to be healthy.

She flinched with every bite of the peach she took, an after effect of the dream but that was why she ate them. To prove to herself that it was just that. A dream. She pulled out her coursework and plowed through it getting nearly all of it done by sundown. It was her costume to be in bed at sun down, she stood and turned out all the lights leaving only her nightlight on. Most people would laugh at her for having one but She didn't care. It cast the stars all around her and she enjoyed resting among them. She drifted neatly off to sleep. Jerith put down his crystle and leaned back into his throne closing his eyes and entering his own deep sleep.

 _Sarah wandered the grounds of the castle, the green lawns she had never really taken time to look at. The moon was full but sarah could never remember it being any less than full all the other times she'd seen it in her dreams._

" _Maybe it's spelled," She muttered into the dark and quiet, Her dress whispered along the ground and she heard music. Sweet and quiet music was floating on the leaving air like a breeze, It was enchanting. Sarah was drawn in she followed the sounds, a single violin was playing low and simple. Sarah stopped at a set of clear glass french doors the music stopped as well. There he stood, all her best dreams and worst nightmares clad in crimson. He smiled at her she always loved his smile. All of her instincts shouted at her to run but half wanted her to go away from him and half begged her to run into his arms._

" _My Lady." He said his voice a sultry purr._

" _Jareth." She replied barely above a whisper. She took a step, one step toward him it wasn't much. But it was a break in the impasse in her heart._

" _Sarah, Come to me, Sarah." He held out his arms to her, "love me and I will give you all you desire, give me all you are and I will be your slave."_

" _I..." Sarah felt the pull, the driving force of her fantasies. But she was stronger than it, stronger than him. She would not be ruled by her King. "I can't. I won't." She gave him a sad smile, you still have no power over me."_

" _Sarah mine, If I have no power then why is the dream different." His question floated with her through the dark and to the land of reality._

 _I awoke slowly opening my eyes in the dim pre-dawn. I sat up and wiped the tears from my feyes without the slightest clue why I was crying in the first place._


End file.
